


You're rolling in... gold?!

by Baccatapages



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Seeds of Doubt, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Merlin says nothing about his family to Arthur, or where he lives. It's only after their three-monthaversary that their communication improves drastically.





	You're rolling in... gold?!

Merlin had always insisted on staying at Arthur's place. He never really got on board with the idea of introducing Arthur to his family/parents, yet loved having dinner with Arthur, Morgana, Uther and Ygraine. Merlin always liked to put himself down. For example, 'Oh, nah, i'm not that good at cooking.' 'Merlin, shut up, this is the best mini cheese souffle i've ever had in my entire life.'

It was just little things that Lancelot and the others pointed out. Merlin never talks about his parents. Merlin never talks about his school. Merlin never talks about his job. Merlin has never told any of them his last name. Arthur was beginning to wonder whether Merlin lived in a squat or something, but he highly doubted it. Merlin never smelled like a bin, but looks and smells could be deceiving. 

The tiny seed of doubt was planted when Morgana casually suggested that Merlin was with Arthur for his money which Arthur immediately brushed off, but couldn't help but wonder. The Pendragons were well off. Enough to attract the attention of gold-diggers and other companies alike.

Sometimes, when they'd just be walking along the street, Merlin would glance over his shoulder discreetly, though not discreetly enough to hide it from Arthur who pretended not to notice.  _Perhaps he's deep in the closet? Like,_ really _deep?_ Arthur highly doubted that, considering he didn't know many straight men who could make perfect macrons and still have time to organise the flower arrangement in the hall of Arthur's flat all before Uther and Ygraine come over for dinner. 

By the time they had been going out for three months and not once had Arthur seen where Merlin lived or met his parents, he decided to talk to Merlin about it over a nice romantic dinner. 

'So, what did you want to talk to me about?' Merlin asked, munching on a bread stick. 'You sounded nervous over the phone.'

'Well, I just wanted to know why you've never invited me over to your flat or house or wherever you live.' Arthur said. Merlin's expression froze. 'And I don't have to meet your parents, but, you know? It's always kind of awkward when Lance is just sat on the sofa in his boxers eating popcorn when we come home and want some alone time.'

Merlin nodded slowly. 'Well, this has been lovely. But I really should get going.'

Before Arthur could protest, Merlin had dashed out of the restaurant, knocking a waiter over with a heavily laden tray into a dining couple. 

 

 

'Sweetie, Merlin just doesn't seem like that kind of person.' Ygraine said, sat on the sofa with Arthur's head in her lap. Whenever Arthur had a problem, that was often how he and his mother found themselves. It was a position of comfort and familiarity. 

'But it's possible!' Arthur whined.

'It is, but it's highly unlikely.' Ygraine said. 'Why don't you let Merlin explain in his own time?'

'Mother, you know I don't have the patience for that.' Arthur scoffed. 

'Oh dear.' Uther said from the doorway. 'What's going on now?'

'I'm scared Merlin's cheating on me. Or is married and has a family. Or both!' Arthur huffed. 'I don't know what to do.' The sofa dipped where Uther sat down and patted his son's foot.

'Arthur, your mother's right.' Uther said. _Obviously_.

'Of course i'm right.' Ygraine said. 'I remember Morgana had a similar problem a few years ago.'

'Yes, that did cause quite a stir.' Uther agreed.

'Love, why is the encyclopedia next to the complete works of Sherlock Holmes?' Ygraine pointed to the bookshelf. Uther shrugged. 'And why is the diary of Marie Antoinette next to the Mr Men collection?'

'Sweetheart, i'm going to slow this down for you. Hundreds of books on that wall? None are in any order whatsoever.' Uther said.

'We should probably remedy that.'

'If we do, we should probably come up with an order-'

'Oh my god! You two have such terrible problems! I feel so awful for you!' Arthur shouted, drawing attention back to him. 

'The only thing we can say is to follow your gut.' Ygraine said sadly. 'I'm sorry we can't help more than that, love.'

Arthur groaned. 'Ugh. Really?'

 

He decided to sleep on it and do something in the morning. 

Arthur was saved from having to do anything because he was woken at nine in the morning by a knock at his door. He stumbled to it and didn't even bother to look through the peephole before he swung it open. 

He got a wake-up call when he saw that there were two hulking men in suits standing in his doorway. 'Oh god.' Arthur mumbled. 

'Are you Arthur Pendragon?' One of them asked in a deep, booming voice.

'Yes?' He said weakly. 

'Get dressed. You're coming with us.'

Arthur got dressed in record time, not wanting to risk the wrath of those two men. They guided (forced) him into a sleek black car with tinted windows and didn't say a word until they pulled up next to a massive estate. The door was opened for him and Arthur stepped out warily.

'Through the foyer.' One of them ordered and Arthur walked over to where he pointed to and opened the big double set of doors. 

In the massive foyer, three people stood waiting for him. One was a man with long salt and pepper hair and somewhat tired eyes. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes, was rather pretty and stood close to the older man. Standing slightly apart from the two adults was Merlin, dressed in his normal clothes looking embarrassed.

'Wow.' Was all Arthur said.

'You must be Arthur.' The woman said. 'I'm Hunith, this is my husband, Balinor. It's so nice to meet you. Merlin has told us so much about you.'

Merlin looked like he'd gladly sink through the floor if it would let him, but physics didn't work that way so he remained standing there. His cheeks were tinged pink from slight sheepishness. 'I didn't want you to think differently of me...' He mumbled.

'Why don't we sit down and have some tea?' Hunith suggested and guided them to a dining room. 

'Merlin has told us little of the nature between you and him.' Balinor said with an appraising gaze as Arthur shifted uncomfortably next to Merlin. 'But i'm not blind, though my left eye is slightly wonky, so I can guess perfectly well.'

'We are together.' Merlin said. 'For about three months now.'

'Yes, but since you first met Arthur, you've been rambling on about his pratishness.' Hunith remarked. 'To which we translated it as fondness.'

Arthur frowned. 'You think i'm a prat?'

'Yeah, but I like you too.' Merlin amended. 

'You also said he was a clotpole.' Balinor chuckled. 'If Gaius' word is to be followed.'

'Gaius as in Gaius one of the best doctors nationwide?' Arthur's eyebrows raised. 

'How many other Gaiuses do you know?' Merlin asked dryly. 'But yeah, him.'

'So, Merlin,' Arthur said sipping on his tea that was actually rather nice. 'Why didn't you tell me about all this?'

'Just in case you were a gold digger.' Merlin shrugged. 'Standard procedure.'

'And Morgana thought you were with me for my family's money.' Arthur sighed, shaking his head. 

'Or you would scorn Merlin for a wealth he was born into.' Hunith offered.

'I'd never!' Arthur said reassuringly. 'It's not your fault!'

Merlin looked doubtful. 'It's hard to understand wealth and privilege when you're born into it.'

'Now now,' Balinor said. 'We should talk about other things.' That sounded reasonable enough. 'So, when is the wedding?'

Arthur choked on his tea.

Balinor roared with laughter.

Hunith and Merlin sent glares his way.


End file.
